


Diamrem: World Building

by justlikedaylightsavingstime, Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mermaids, mermaid au, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a handbook to go alongside our Hidden Treasures of Diamrem AU. We'll keep updating it as we go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamrem: World Building

**Author's Note:**

> There'll probably be spoilers for our universe ahead (and maybe for spn too) so proceed with caution.
> 
> Yes Diamrem is just mermaid backwards, don't judge.

The ocean/area that the mermaids live in is called Diamrem. This is split into three areas to match the three mermaid kingdoms.

 

**Humans:  
** The [Human] kingdom is ruled over by Queen Ellen and Princess Jo. However, the kingdom functions more as a democracy under the Council, with Ellen overseeing stately proceedings and keeping the apparatus of state moving. Jo is the warrior princess, and is in charge of the Palace Guards, one of the mot formidable armies that Diamrem has ever seen.  
  
[Humans] rely upon their Sorceresses for many things. Generally Sorceress magic comes at a price, normally a very heavy price. One of the less complicated and most popular spells revolves around reproductive magic. Sorceress magic is used to human seafearers, drawing them in for reproduction and also keeping them safe from harm whilst under mermaid care. Once they have successfully copulated, the men are released back ashore to tell their tales to their disbelieving peers. There are old stories of men offering unspeakable things to the Sorceresses in order to become mermen and live the rest of their lives with their beloved mermaid lovers under the sea, but no one in living memory has seen such a thing.  
  
The [Humans] have the only known mermen in the ocean under their protection. Rufus and Bobby are too old to be fathering children, but enjoy a special place in the Queen's palace. They're widely (and fondly) know of as Ellen's grumpy old men. Bobby is even allowed to hold a place on the Council.  
  
  
**[Demons]:  
** The [Demon] mermaids are the ones that live in the darkest depths of the sea. They are divided into two sects, each headed up by Abaddon and Lilith respectively. The main ideological reason for the divide centers around prophesies concerning the return of certain sea gods, including Lucifer. Lilith's sect believes that Lucifer will bring the secret to creating baby mermaids for those who are loyal to him, whilst Abaddon's sect refutes this. Abaddon's followers focus their time on more 'realistic' and 'practical' means of reproducing their species, which actually means that they spend most of their time trying to steal the secret from the [Angels]. Whilst these sects have been known to fight rather viciously amongst themselves, they periodically join forces to fight against the [humans] and the [angels] (particularly when Abaddon and Lilith are enjoying their 'negotiations' to the fullest).  
  
Until such time as the gods reappear, or they manage to steal the [angels'] secret, the [demons] use traditional 'siren tactics' to lure seafarers into their kingdom. Unlike the [human] mermaids the [demons] make sure that their prey are swiftly (or not so swiftly) disposed of after their purpose has been fulfilled. This often involves very sharp weaponry.  
  
**  
**Angels:  
The [angel] mermaids live the closest to the surface. They prefer the shallow waters of coral reefs and the suchlike. For centuries they have been the keepers of the secret of mermaid reproduction. This means they keep aloof from the [humans] and especially the [demons]. Due to their control over the secret they can reproduce among themselves.  
  
  
**Sex and Reproduction:**  
A long, long time ago a disease transmitted from humans swept across the ocean. The mermaids were immune, but it ended up wiping out the vast majority of their mermen. Since then the entirety of Diamrem has been trying to figure out how to make mermaid-mermaid reproduction work in order to stop themselves from going extinct. The [Angels] were the only ones who figured out this secret, and refuse to share it with the others. This leaves the [Demon] and [Human] sects relying upon capturing male humans for their reproductive purposes.  
  
Mermaids are capable of orgasm, and their tails (among other areas) are particularly sensitive so it's rude to touch another mermaid's tail without permission. However, they don't have any primary sexual features as mermaids, so they have to use magic to reproduce and have to transform into humans if they want to have genitalia.  
  
  
**Magic:**  
Sorceresses all originate from the [Human] kingdom. However, occasionally one will be tempted to defect to join the [demons] or make secretive deals with the [demons]. If discovered, this leads to the Sorceress being banished from the [Human] kingdom. [Demon] mermaids are always desperate for magic and are very happy to corrupt as many Sorceresses as they can. Payment for magic varies depending on the spell. Some spells cost souls, or even more unspeakable things. For commonplace magic, mostly focusing on reproduction, the price will be a scale. Mermaid scales have magical properties, and in the wrong hands can be used to control or even harm the mermaid the scale came from. So mermaids have to be careful with which Sorceress they trust.  
  
Magic can be used to transform a mermaid into a human, which is vital if a mermaid wants to mate with a human. If a mermaid strays too far from the sea in human guise they will become a human forever, and at great personal cost.

**Author's Note:**

> depraedā́tum  
> depraedor  
> pteroangeli  
> pterophyllum  
> vitarum  
> contego


End file.
